<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from afar by Lame_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552705">from afar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer'>Lame_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Controlling, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Gestures, Stalking, Unhealthy Obsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from afar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amano dreaded every moment he and Riku were apart even if they hung out together all day, the feeling of despair would regrow like a fungus. watching Riku walk away made his heart shatter, the chains that fueled his emotion of anxiety and despair tightened around his throat, his body mercilessly squeezed away and joy with the imaginary metal. Once he was gone he checked the time, it had only been a minute but it felt like ages. gripping his shirt tightly as he tried to figure out a way to pull it off even if he memorized poor Riku's schedule as if his life depended on it. Gripping onto the sleeve of his opposite arm as he quickly shot up to his feet and did a doubletake of the dining room before eagerly speedwalking out of the room. He sighed in relief as he saw Riku's shadow even if it were a brief and split-second of it he just knew the dark silhouette of the man he craved for. He stayed close behind Riku, silently walking around while he spiraled down the many halls. </p><p>He felt spikes of excitement set off in his body, making his body slightly tremble. Smelling Riku's scent of lavender which was enough to send him into a frenzy and a blush soon to arise. Hiding behind things nearby every time Riku was to turn around and give a short glance at his surroundings before shrugging it off and turning around, Amano held back a squeal, he knew Riku better than he knew himself, and he wanted to learn more, he needed to learn more. His smile wide and filled with the rush a twisted lovesick excitement. Amano's eyes widen as he rummages through his bag to pick up a small camera, he looked down at it with such hope and determination, excitement hitting his core. He gave a kiss to the camera as he turned it on.</p><p>"don't let me down, I need good photos of my beloved," He whispered frantically to the battery-powered machine, using both hands to guide the camera to the unsuspecting Riku, shaky, happy noises leaving his lips. Snapping silent photos to add to his collection, he squirmed in his seated position, Riku seemed to be too distracted with something on his phone to notice him which only added to his joy. holding back the laughter that tickled the inside of his throat, eyes were hooded and continued to watch from afar. his breathing became heavier as he tried to calm his breaths from the thrill that made his blood pump and his heart pound with his eyes wandering on Riku's every movement, scanning his body up and down to soak it all in.</p><p>silent snaps of clicking from the camera as the photos fell from the opening, he bit his lip with delight. his arms lightly shook as he soundlessly followed Riku from a distance, makings sure none of them were stolen from the light breeze or anothers eyes to even give the slightest glance at his treasures. as he paced behind his soon to be lover someone had called his name. his shoulders stiffened as his expression changed to bitter in a snap of a finger, slumping them forward before forcing himself to put on a happy attitude for his friend, turning around to see Hora speed walking towards him.</p><p>'why fucking now ?! this better be quick or I-' his thoughts were cut off with a joyful laugh in front of him, turning to the side for a moment to see Riku's figure becoming smaller and smaller as he walked away. mentally screaming in frustration, an impatient inhale through his nose; but, Hora paid no mind or was blissfully unaware of Amano's annoyance. Only responding when questions were asked but even then his mind wandered to Riku, the man was like a drug he was hooked on for life, he was on cloud nine even when graced with his very presence. as the clock ticked on even if it had been a few minutes it felt as if it were an eternity, chipping away at his patience like dry grass to a hungry flame.</p><p>"I don't mean to interrupt our great chat, but I have to finish a gift I was going to make someone" he spoke in a false shy tone, a small smile as he held his hands to prevent him from doing something that would upset or scare his Riku. Hora smiled and nodded as they wished each other well and parted ways, Amano let his 'smile' falter as a frustrated frown took its place, rolling his eyes and shifting his eyes from side to side. after a while of mindlessly walking to hopefully find his love, he soon does but talking to someone else, the instant lunge of jealousy hit his core and rumbled his mind as it took over rapidly consuming him. he fought the urge to run and make sure they would never make such a mistake again, but he watched, stalking them like helpless prey in the wild. and waited, he waited until him and his angel were alone. his anger becoming worse as he saw his Riku hugging someone else, his blood boiled as he continued to watch.</p><p>'I'll have to give them a chat later, right now I need to focus on my future husband' he reassured himself, his glare becoming a little calmer as he sat patiently - not caring if it would take hours until they were finally alone. hearing his Riku's voice was enough to keep him grounded, the blush growing back on his face as he heard his soon to be boyfriend laugh, enjoying himself. Amano waited and waited, never bored and restless as he was awaiting his time to shine. and soon that time came and the other person and his Riku gave their goodbyes and Riku went to a few rooms over, holding his large laptop bag over his shoulder, once knowing he was gone Amano let out a heavy sigh then getting up. he had to wait or it would seem suspicious in anyone else's. eyes, he pondered for a bit then looked at the time.</p><p>only 5 minutes had passed, letting out a loud groan before shaking his head and deciding that's long enough. picking up his feet to make his way down to the dining hall, his angel always loved to be in there so it wouldn't be a shock if he were in there now. the door had a crack of opening, his skin heated with anticipation as he shuffled to the opening and peeked through. just as he expected Riku was sitting with his back turned from the door, colorings flashing from the screen and muffled sound effects as well as mouse clicking and swift keyboard typing. the quick taps and clicks that bounced off the walls was enough for him to know Riku was very invested, which meant he was distracted, vulnerable.</p><p>shaking his core as he slowly pushed the door open enough to slip in, feeling his smile grow wider and tried to force it down to one of being nervous, pinching his arms and attempting to calm himself down soon he did and stopped. a small smile on his face as he crept up on Riku until he was towering over him. he froze after that, with shaky palms hovering over his precious Riku's shoulders wanting nothing more than to keep him all to himself. to keep him in his hold to love him, to never let him leave. lowering his hands slowly onto the other's shoulders and giving a playful gentle squeeze and as suspected Riku's shoulders flinched upwards as his whole body froze, Amano let out a laugh and slowly slid his hands off Riku's shoulders. sitting at the chair next to Riku, he soon saw his beloved calm down, his chest moving once fast and anxiously soon became slow and stuttery. turning his head to his 'friend' his fearful expression became one of relief and joy.</p><p>"j-Jeez, Ama ya scared me" Riku spoke in between his laughter, Amano's heart melted as a happier smile grew on his face.</p><p>"well you know me - and besides you're so cute when you're scared" he purred, his fingers twitched briefly as he had his lovesick drown his head, even when Riku had turned away and was focused back on his game, his expression never changed, his eyes scanning every inch of him, soaking it in like a sponge.</p><p>"...Hey, Riku ?" Amano spoke up with uncertainty in his voice, Riku let out a simple 'hm ?' as he continued to play his game. Amano looked away and bit his lip before looking back at Riku with stress written in his expression.</p><p>"you promise you're still going to be with me and not abandon me...right ?" all of his plan seemed to be going the way he wanted, as he saw Riku's eyes widen as he quickly paused the game and turned his body in Amano's direction, his face showing concern, grabbing his friends hands gently which were in careless fists in the other's hands, a frown on Riku's face as he spoke.</p><p>"what would make you think any different Amano ?" Amano fought back a proud smirk as he forced an anxious frown on his face. as he went silent and eyes that slowly went to the floor, only making Riku worry more.</p><p>"you can trust me I promise you that, Amano, I would never leave you - why..what would make you think otherwise ?"</p><p>'that's so adorable he's even stuttering' Amano thought as he brought his eyes to lock with the other.</p><p>"you seem to be more interested in other people..and not me.. do you not like me anymore ?" he asked with a strained tone that sounded like he'd cry. Riku swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep calm with his 'distressed' friend.</p><p>"no - never, I promise you- you're my best friend I would never" Amano sniffled after Riku finished, </p><p>"can you spend more time with me then ? I don't know if you really mean it, you might just be saying it to shut me up and you'll leave me for someone else and I'll have no one left" he knew how to play with Riku's heartstrings, he knew what made him upset, mad, distressed, he knew everything. he could tell that Riku's becoming more and more anxious with every sad word that came out of Amano's lips. a shiver ran down Amano's spine as he listened.</p><p>"I will I promise - I swear I, I swear that I'm not doing this to shut you up or lying to you or gonna abandon you just like that" he quickly sputtered out in hopes that Amano would have peace in mind by doing what he wanted and would be a good best friend by doing so. Amano smiled slightly, moving his hands slowly away from Riku. If Riku could look anymore panicked he would, but Amano pulls him into a gentle hug which Riku quickly accepted. his semi-tight grip around Amano's waist as his face nuzzled into the crook of Amano's neck, his breaths becoming calmer.</p><p>"you promise ?" Amano asks.</p><p>"I promise, I-I promise I really promise" Riku's voice was muffled and distressed but Amano smiled, rubbing Riku's back softly as he allowed Riku to calm down with the comforting silence. the silence lasted for a while, letting his small smile grow wider since Riku cannot see it. his thoughts becoming nothing but joyous screams and celebration, it was only a matter of time before he became his and only his forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>